


【娜诺俊】他日重逢

by Joanna_0903



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_0903/pseuds/Joanna_0903
Summary: ※救救梦梦的古装不完全设定顶案作风穿越，跟现实历史不符合用词未经琢磨，文盲式写法。笃 降 镯 壳娜诺俊关系复杂注意





	【娜诺俊】他日重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 我对蝉说
> 
> 他日重逢，要等来年

1.

黄仁俊原先以为他一脚踹开的是厕所大门。

首尔办了一场时装秀，主题是以后现代主义与韩服做结合，作为名设计师被邀请当然少不了，可当他坐在台下，等着模特儿走出来时，却被大自然给呼唤了，假装没事的与周边的人打招呼，随后直直的往厕所前进。

只是个时装秀，需要做的这么逼真吗？厕所门推开后，是早期韩屋结构组成的庭院，黄仁俊战战兢兢的走出去，像个刚出生的小孩一样懵懂的探索，不小心提到一块石子，引起了前面男孩的注意。

「是谁？」

人神共愤的脸庞这么出现在仁俊的面前，红色的古韩服，带着华丽高帽，手却持着普通的纸伞，一阵风吹来，将仁俊的帽子一并吹掉，仁俊才发现他身上的衣服早已不是他原来的衣服。

褐发少年目测起来是20岁，他缓缓的走向那顶帽子，捡起来后，确认身份与自己一样是书生，才收起敌意，挂上好看的笑容

「新来的吗？」

少年轻拍掉高帽上沾染的土灰，一步步靠近黄仁俊，笑容也愈发灿烂，远看好看，近看更是精致。

「我叫罗渽民。」

帽子接回来的那瞬间，梅花正好坠落下来，有些寒冷，但仁俊的脸颊有些烫的发红，他紧张的接过，那顶高帽

「仁俊，黄仁俊。」

他慌乱的想要跑回去原本的展场，却发现那扇门打开后是自己在这世界的房间，一切都准备好了就是在等我穿越过来是吗，渽民看着有些慌乱的仁俊，嘴角微微的勾勒起弧度

「仁俊还不清楚这里的构造吧？我带你去看看」

傻愣愣的就跟着走了。渽民眼里有深不见底清澈的桃花潭，那是一种魅力，从出生就被赋予的祝福。

花了几天的时间来接受自己穿越其实很困难，不知道什么时候能回去也成了他的一大烦恼，如果和渽民说自己不是这个时代的人，他会信吗？

眼睛直勾勾的看着渽民，他笑意浓，回看向仁俊，此刻仁俊才意识到他像变态一样的看着人家整节课堂了，他是书生，柔软的毛笔在纸上写了一句。

「你似春风」

仁俊不解，现在明明可是冬天来着。像是读懂仁俊的表情，渽民凑近他耳边

「使我欢喜，却来错季节」

那人表情好像在哪似曾相识，可却无法想起，仁俊慌乱的举手，以内急为由就跑出了教室，他心脏跳动的比想象中的还要快，是他一见钟情，还是我呢？

他边喘气边蹲到树丛旁边，想平复情绪，可却听到了另外一边传来嘻嘻哈哈的声音。

棕发的小男生编织了很丑的花环给对面的孩子，那孩子笑的灿烂可爱，眼睛瞇瞇的些许勾人，全身黑色调服装的男孩有些忍不住，亲了亲对面奶白团子的上眼皮，团子像是炸毛他猫咪一般脸红，然后回敬了另外一个男生一吻。

是小情侣吧。本来不想惊扰到他们，却在不小心打了喷嚏后破功，护卫武士本能性将奶白团子给护在身后，仁俊倒是先捂住自己的眼睛，大声嚷嚷着我什么都没看见，那团子并不认生，而且看着看着突然窜到仁俊的身边

「你也是中国来的吗！」

对方欢心雀跃的语气让仁俊突然心中多了一份欣慰感，原来有在异地有战友是这么快乐的事情，仁俊想主动握手，却看见旁边的护卫武士已经快要将黄仁俊盯穿了。那个团子主动自我介绍了，他叫钟辰乐，中国那边来的，而他身边是一个名为李帝努的王世子手下的护卫武士叫朴志晟。

他俩恋爱的有些明显，尤其是当仁俊靠近一步辰乐，志晟会刻意将手搂在辰乐腰上，但那孩子对这些 小小的占有并无感觉，只是将他当作习惯动作，就知道朴志晟有多常吃醋了。

仁俊临走前，辰乐说他就在南边的寝室，平时不能出来玩所以大部分的时间都会找的到他，然后看了志晟一眼，有些幸福的瞇起眼睛，再看看仁俊

「我们的事情，不可以说出去哦」

原来是在秘密恋爱，难怪开始的时候这么提防，仁俊和他们挥了挥手，再走回去教室时发现渽民正在找他，也对，虽然说是去上厕所，可因为遇到那两个小孩所以延误了一段时间，渽民他有些担心，到处找还找不到，也是毕竟那草丛真的是很隐蔽的地方，那两个小孩才会躲在那。

「仁俊阿，老师让我来看你是不是掉进茅厕了」

仁俊笑了，小手捂在嘴巴旁边，眼睛因笑意而成了天上高挂的弯月，似玩笑又好像想要传达什么

「我其实刚刚穿越去了未来」

他看着罗渽民的反应，对方只觉得仁俊在开玩笑，并无多想，而仁俊现在也不想想太多，只是想着要是现在回去，他的时装秀怎么办，他家还没有人打扫，会不会没有人发现他从那个世界消失了呢？是阿，那个空荡荡被墙壁围住的空间，并不存在会想念他的人。

惆怅感从眉间流出，直到渽民牵起仁俊的手，一起走回教室，那时他再无心思考任何事情。

2.

若仔细观察渽民，会发现大家都会绕开渽民。是什么原因呢？长这么好看没理由大家会讨厌他吧，仁俊的颜狗属性在这里也放弃不掉，但确实，偶尔那清澈深不见底的眼眸，会因悲伤而污浊，他有些看不透。仁俊认真的在后花园思考，边走边思考的下场就是，一头撞上了人。

连忙道歉后，再抬起头，又是一个帅哥。跟罗渽民不相上下，利落的剑眉，高挺的鼻梁和乌黑的双眼，不禁感叹这个时代不需化妆男性就可以这么好看也是得了，对方有些讶异，随后收起了惊讶的表情，笑脸温柔的看着仁俊

「你怎么会在这？」

微风徐徐吹起，飘下几片落叶，有一片飞到了仁俊的头上，他走过去，将叶子拿下来，笑眼迷人。又是相同的场景，仁俊觉得自从穿越后老是看见这样另人动心的画面。

「我，我是黄仁俊，您呢？」

「叫我帝努就行了」

好耳熟的名字，他发现帝努身后不远处还跟着一个有些显眼的小孩子，辰乐撇去当时一贯美好的笑容，就这么乖乖走在他的身后，志晟因为看见是仁俊，所以也没有上前询问他。等下，护卫武士为什么会在这？

仁俊仔细看了一下帝努的装扮，如果没记错的话自己曾经设计了一套与世子装结合的现代设计，而帝努身上穿的，正是王世子。

意识到时突然手足无措，想要下跪道歉也不是，突然和人赔罪又很奇怪，因为他感觉自己可能要得罪王世子，撞到人后还认不出人，他有些慌乱，结果那人叫仁俊不用紧张，他只是世子里最小的那个，仁俊不需要过于拘泥。

对了一下年龄，仁俊竟然还大了帝努一个月，这让帝努有些不可思议的看着他，不过说大了一个月也不对，在这一年他连受精卵都不是。他与帝努相谈甚欢，才知这人梦想与摄政一点干系也没有，不过就是想过着自由的人生，却在出生时早已被扣上王世子的名号。

「如同不是王世子就好了，还能够还给辰乐自由。」

嗯？仁俊转头看着辰乐与志晟，他俩现在一句话都不能讲，连眼神都不敢对上，与当时在草丛里玩的样子一点也不同，辰乐很自然的走上前，挽住了帝努的手。那是在众人眼中，他们该有的关系。

「因为是联姻的关系。」

一个上海的小朋友，来到汉城只为嫁给一个从不相识的世子，两个人都不爱对方，两个人都没有选择的权利。不过帝努待辰乐并不差，视如己出，而辰乐也待他像亲哥，一样会撒娇，一样的会闹脾气。像是亲家人一样的关系，真好。

仁俊眼神中流露出几分羡慕，那不过只是辰乐无心的提议。

「那仁俊哥和帝努哥成亲吧，这样我就可以跟志晟在一起了」

仁俊打了一下辰乐的头，大喊着你可别乱说了，没发现帝努稍稍红起的耳尖。后来辰乐想想之后，又自顾自的摇了摇头，算了，好像也不行。谁让他哥早在外找了个情人。

欸？

从辰乐那样说了之后，晚上仁俊回到寝室内点开蜡烛，就一直不断在思考这件事情，罗渽民敲了门后，仁俊还未应门就擅自闯入，他收起手上的伞，小心翼翼的折好，看上去就非常宝贝那把伞。他带着傻嘻嘻的笑容坐到了仁俊旁边，仁俊害羞了。

笑眼的消失是在当他们相谈甚欢时仁俊提起了李帝努这个名字时。

「你见过帝努了吗？」

罗渽民看起来再思考着什么事情，眼眸低垂了下来，睫毛扑烁的楚楚动人，他摸了摸那把纸伞，这次用着不一样的方式与仁俊道别，他站了起来，手指撩拨着仁俊的发丝，亲了他的额头，有些惋惜的说道

「要是帝努喜欢你的话就糟了呢」

这是什么意思呢？  
仁俊有些想不透，就看着渽民又带着那把伞离去。

韩服是一种穿上后会显壮阔的服装，为了让自己看起来更威武一些，可那样精致的小男生，脱下韩服后是什么样子的呢。

李帝努见过，或许说，不止见过。

他亲手为渽民宽衣解带。

3.

「你说，世子是不是都这么花心」

日常穿着的红袍终于在夜半时分被解开，精瘦略显骨感的身躯也一览无遗，李帝努穿着比较休闲的内衬，关上床边的沙帘，渽民的双手环住了他的脖子，顺势的压下帝努躺上床，手指轻巧的解开对方的轻薄衣物，还没等到对方回答，小嘴就先吻上对方。

照着唇型再描绘时，罗渽民主动的替自己做了扩张，他知道那个世子才没这么好心，他身下的阴茎熟悉的蠢蠢欲动，迫不及待。唇齿还在翻搅着，罗渽民双脚跨越帝努的腿间，帝努不过只是抚着渽民的腰间，王世子的眼眸深深地勾着罗渽民，他知道那是什么意思的，悄悄翻了白眼，缓缓的朝着竖立的阴茎坐下去。

「太深了，李帝努」

只是坐进去而已身子就软了，知道刚刚辛苦这么久，帝努马上换了个姿势，将渽民压在身下，双手紧紧扣着他，粉色的两点樱桃被对方服务着，下身也被深深的顶住，这让渽民有些吃不消，双脚紧绷着。

「啊…哈啊……帝努你慢点…啊…」

越是舒爽越是难受，他渴求着更多，双手紧紧牵着帝努，呻吟随着撞击的力度越发破碎，敏感点被直进的戳着，从下体传到大脑的舒适感让他得到心灵上的满足，罗渽民是磨人的小野猫，不得不承认。屁股翘起让他更好进入，熟悉的肉体交融让他们取得自己想要的快感。

罗渽民恶趣味的抓了两下帝努的屁股，头抬起来在他耳边说着

「相公，全射进来吧」

恭敬不如从命。温热的液体在体内与体液交合，李帝努并没有软下来，倒是因为因为那些液体成了天然的润滑液，帝努渐渐动作又开始大了起来，大力抽插让罗渽民不经怀疑自己是不是得死在床上

「嗯……啊………慢点………你慢点」

罗渽民亲吻了李帝努。

-

渽民他躺在又变回严肃地王世子身边，语气也不再带着撒娇，而是几分认真的看着李帝努，他有些不安，有些害怕被丢下。

「李帝努，仁俊是你从哪捡回来的小野猫吗？」

他撑着手臂，由上往下看着李帝努，李帝努亲了渽民的额头「除了你之外我还能捡哪只野猫回来？」他满意这个答案，不过又拍了拍帝努的手

「可是你不爱我」

「如同我不爱你一般。」

李帝努看着罗渽民，那双眼睛依旧深情

「不要因为我是王世子就不敢和我争了，我们个凭本事。」

罗渽民早已站起来，他不再只是李帝努捡回来的小野猫，他拿着帝努送他的伞，还是一样珍贵的拿着，他戴上帽子，看着帝努

「就像是你没办法让我来代替辰乐，仁俊也不可能的。」

「所以不要肖想仁俊了，帝努，不可能的」

-  
罗渽民是李帝努捡回来的。

那时世子假装成平民跑出宫外，在市场某一个转角，看见被贩卖出去的罗渽民。他第一眼就只看的见他，帝努缓缓的走了过去，在渽民面前蹲下来，他牵着渽民纤细的双手。

「和我走吧，嗯？」

罗渽民抬头，看着李帝努温柔的眼眉，轻巧的点了点头。

一开始罗渽民看见纤细又有些狼狈的仁俊，还以为是帝努又从外面捡了谁回来，其实那时有点不太喜欢的。可是仁俊的眼睛里像是有一坛清泉，他被吸引住。

他从世子殿走出来时，外面下起小雨，罗渽民他垂下眼眸，嘴角微微上扬，却紧紧的抿在一起，他是真的不爱李帝努吗。

也许是昨晚他从世子殿走出来，又被谁看到，谁的嘴巴张开，又谈论起他的名字，说着不属于他们的故事，直到黄仁俊一脸睡醒没多久的样子走到他旁边来，其中旁边有几个学生看起来很不可思议的看着仁俊，然后在罗渽民不在的时候将他拉了过去。

「仁俊书生，我劝你还是不要靠近那个人比较好」

「那个人？渽民吗？」

那书生紧张的比了个嘘的手势。只说了

「今天帝努殿又会来到我们的课堂，你注意一点不要和罗渽民太近」

直到帝努进来之前，都还像是之前的样子。李帝努走进来之后，看见的罗渽民又是不一样的，不同的眼神，说眼前这个人并不是渽民也可以，他眼中的桃花被风吹乱，掉入池中激起涟漪。意外的是，黄仁俊竟然为那波动感受到了受伤的情绪。

是好不容易用艺术来麻木自己，埋在最深处不可能出现的情绪，他发誓自己再也不会受伤的，可直到罗渽民的出现，当他看着李帝努的眼神，也许他真的遗忘掉了什么，这种感觉就好像只是旧伤结成的痂再次被撕开而已。

虽然同学交代不要和渽民有过多的互动，可世子殿下却走到了他的身旁，明确的在大家面前，朝着黄仁俊的方向走去，渽民的眼角失去了神，仁俊慌了，他最喜欢的就是渽民的眼神，却不好拒绝世子走过来。

「仁俊阿，上课得专心一点阿」

被发现自己上课时都在看着罗渽民了吗？

身旁的人都有了新的议论对象，罗渽民不禁在内心偷偷想着，李帝努真是祸害不浅。真是他这辈子遇过最纠缠不清的祸害。

李帝努过程中只是对渽民微微一笑，而仁俊看不透他们之间的关系。

当他们的世子一走，罗渽民就正大光明的整个人和学习用具都移到仁俊的旁边

「欢迎来到我的生活」

一句很大声的蛤来自东北仁的问候。

下课时黄仁俊完全理解了什么是罗渽民的生活，原来渽民被大家绕着走的原因是因为和世子关系密切，但他不是很在乎这些，有没有绕道而行，对黄仁俊都不重要，仁俊在纸上画了一只看起来似河马又似其他物种的东西，罗渽民从来没看过，他将亲手画的姆明送给了渽民，露出好看的笑容

「没关系，这会成为我们两个的新生活」

罗渽民有些惭愧，他不敢看着仁俊的眼睛，渽民的手镯有两付，他从手上拿起了一个，牵着仁俊因作画而有些变形且纤细异常的手腕，缓缓的套入。从今天开始，我们是天生一对。

4.

说来可笑，但罗渽民一开始是对黄仁俊充满敌意的。

他曾听李帝努描述过他的初恋，有着清澈坚定的双眼，高挺鼻梁与纯真少年一般的嗓音，和有些窄小的肩膀，罗渽民有些吃醋，为什么呢，他待在帝努身边总是无法成为他真正的恋人。而仁俊的出现让他觉得，第一次见到这样符合他想象中，李帝努的初恋。

可那人见到他第一眼反应竟然是躲起来，羞涩像是初生的猫咪一般在探索世界，他知道的，有一天若是让李帝努看见他，或是他就是帝努带来的，总之帝努一定会喜欢上这个小孩，无法自拔的深深喜欢，他要先下手为强，要让这个人喜欢上他。

现在罗渽民满脑子都是黄仁俊的身影，他想去找黄仁俊，敲他房门门时却没了反应，这没朋友的小家伙是能去哪呢？后来他冷静的想了想，只能想到李帝努的寝室，光是想象仁俊脱下衣服他就嫉妒的要死，不再是为了帝努吃醋，他不想要其他人碰触黄仁俊。

但事实却是黄仁俊偷溜出去迷路了而已。

有什么机会是比本人亲自穿越到古代更好取材的吗，他溜去市集里面，却发现自己身无分文，还被人诬陷成了小偷，真正的小偷可是在旁边阿你们倒是快看看阿！！他正发愁着与市民吵架又迷路回不了宫，黄仁俊绝望了都。

「那个，不好意思，这是我朋友，有话能好好说吗？」

是钟辰乐，在第一次穿越时唯一的共同语言朋友是他，这是出问题时也是辰乐第一个过来，要不是钟辰乐已经有了朴志晟，他真的很想抱着辰乐亲一口。

辰乐和当地人开始交涉，原来这块地还是他家的土地，辰乐以降收税金消平了众人的怒火，即便他们只是无理取闹，仁俊看着辰乐都快哭了，但辰乐只说了我们一起回去吧，看起来一点都没有想计较什么的样子。

仁俊一路用着感谢的眼神看着辰乐，那让辰乐有些小尴尬，知道进宫才发现罗渽民早已坐在门口前的大石头上等待，辰乐心底有一股不好的预感。

「渽民哥，你不去世子殿吗？」

这个时间他通常会待在那的，小雨开始下起，渽民担心的拿起他的伞递给仁俊，当仁俊顺手接过伞时，辰乐睁大了双眼。那个不是，罗渽民从来不给别人触碰的东西吗。

辰乐看着用袖口帮仁俊脸上雨滴一点一点擦拭掉的罗渽民，这次渽民，是真的陷入爱河，不再只是单纯的占有。

「你可是第一个接近世子殿下而没被罗渽民赶走的人呢」

一位黄仁俊连名字都不知道的同学上前和他搭话，他自顾的说到「那样的罗渽民就说了有一天会被抛弃，没价值还把自己当珠宝」这句话彻底惹恼了黄仁俊，即使他肩窄，过去还是有在运动的，一拳揍向了那个讲渽民坏话的人，当对方要回手时，罗渽民钳制住他的手了

「就像你们看到的，我们的关系和世子可不是一般的哦？」

渽民将人往后推，甩开对方后心疼的看着仁俊方才因揍人而泛红的指节，像是对待宝物一般，仁俊又因为那眼神而心动了，他觉得罗渽民才不是大家所想的那样，他不是那样的。

他笑起来像是个小傻子  
但此刻仁俊并不晓得，原来这一切叫喜爱一个人。

-

「帝努哥，如果渽民哥真的追到仁俊的话，这样，这样是不是…」

帝努坐在窗边沉思着，这是罗渽民第一次找到真正喜爱的人，不再只是雏鸟情怀，辰乐急坏了，他牵着朴志晟在帝努的背后一直流泪，志晟只能摸摸辰乐的头，而这时他知道，动罗渽民是不可能了。

「哥，让仁俊哥来替代我吧，反正我俩都讲中文之外…哥不是更喜欢仁俊一点吗，那个忘怀不了的初恋。」

这点突然触碰到帝努心头的点，他喉咙全哽住了，谁能想到他的初恋会突然进宫呢，又怎么能想到他像是完全忘记自己一般的样子，他之所以没办法真正爱上渽民的原因，不过都是因为黄仁俊。

5.

黄仁俊曾经猜想过，穿越到这里时，他身上所有穿戴的一切，或是准备好的房间与姓名牌，是不是有个相同叫做黄仁俊的人也生活在这边，与他猜想的不但没错，那个黄仁俊甚至比罗渽民更早与帝努产生情愫。

他是帝努童年时的玩伴，仁俊很会画画，他喜欢看着李帝努，画他的肖像画，而帝努也愿意坐在河边陪他，仁俊画完之后他会将画拿到他面前，接着他们会交换一吻，那孩子会笑笑的抱着李帝努，在他耳边说着「我怎么会那么爱你呀」

但仁俊从小体虚，也不能离开家里太远，帝努后来被带回宫里后，与仁俊分开的那天还下着小雨，他不知道仁俊脸上是泪水还是雨水。

而这些记忆都只是帝努一个人的回忆罢了，现实是仁俊一点都不记得。

一声叹息后剩下的也只是无奈，他知道离成婚的日子不远，辰乐想要正大光明的喜欢志晟，想要和志晟结尾连理，他都知道的。所以他同意了辰乐。

-

「仁俊哥，那个，我有事情想拜托你。」

辰乐表情很严肃，自从来到这之后，仁俊被辰乐帮助过的事情其实数也数不清，他还没问什么事情，就答应说好，辰乐开心的抱着黄仁俊，抱的紧到仁俊都觉得有点奇怪，他听到他说。

「谢谢哥，代替我与帝努哥成亲。」

欸？原来，是要帮这个吗？仁俊的瞳孔晃动着，可是他欠辰乐的太多了，从今天开始，他不必再去尚书房，不用再回自己的寝室，他要搬去辰乐的房间，就在世子殿的隔间里面。还在迷茫混沌之中他的行李就全部搬走，他推开纸门，看见正在作画的李帝努。

原来他也喜欢画画吗，他不知他只是想回味过往与仁俊在一起的感觉。

帝努抬头后眉头全皱在一起，然后有些不可置信的看着仁俊

「你答应辰乐了？」

黄仁俊紧张的点点头，他突然从内心深处涌起痛苦的感觉，那是一种心脏被撕裂般的感觉，彷佛那些不是他的感受，而是，一种来自身体的熟悉感。他蹲下，摀住胸口，只是稍微用力喘了两口气，李帝努就慌的不像是稳重的王世子，而是，男朋友。想到这边黄仁俊老脸一红，觉得自己好像背叛了罗渽民，可渽民也没亲口的说出，他喜欢我。倒是李帝努，三句两句就像是习惯性的会不小心脱口而出那些关于喜欢自己的甜言蜜语。

李帝努抱住了自己，说着仁俊可以不要再次离开我吗，他说，看见仁俊不记得他的样子他很痛苦。仁俊理解了，在他穿越来之前，这世界的黄仁俊是与帝努相爱的。他看着李帝努，说道「我没办法想起我们的过往，但我会陪着你的，好吗？」体内的细胞每一处都在尖叫着抱住他，不要让帝努难过了，这个黄仁俊的身体也不完全是他的身体

才会在遇见帝努是有熟悉的感觉，才会在有时感受到莫名的痛苦，那都来自于原来的黄仁俊。

帝努单方面的与仁俊叙旧了一整晚，这时仁俊才发现，若是努力回想，真的会想起以前的记忆，只是过去他一直执着在他是穿越来的人，才没去仔细回想，可当那些记忆要覆盖过他的大脑时，他突然产生了疑问

或许他是回到了这里，到现代才是穿越，他开始不确定以前发生的种种事情，究竟是真实发生过的，还是梦境而已呢。

帝努看见他在发呆，手轻轻抚上仁俊的脸蛋

「在想什么呢？」

仁俊并没有拒绝那只手，也许说是身体不允许仁俊拒绝，接着在帝努吻过来时，黄仁俊觉得自己的身体开始发热，他渴求的下一步，他希望李帝努现在就与他的肌肤再亲近点，仁俊主动加深这个吻，心脏跳的好快。

李帝努将他带上床，仁俊的肩同过去一般窄小，像是从我们分别的那天起就再未成长过，一切都停留在他们分别的那天，倒是李帝努一边亲一边没忍住眼泪，仁俊笑了，他说帝努看起来好像小动物，抹掉了脸上的眼泪后，帝努将仁俊的手引导至那还未硬挺起来的阴茎，享受着仁俊的服务，一边小心翼翼的做这扩张，他害怕伤害到仁俊

他小心的问着仁俊

「我可以吗？」

仁俊羞涩的点了点头，阴茎轻缓的插进后穴，湿润的洽到好处，那地方又热又紧的包覆住帝努的阴茎，仁俊因疼痛呻吟着，李帝努心疼的看着仁俊，想要拔出去但仁俊却拒绝了，说进来都进来了，还没快乐到很吃亏，接下来就是帝努的责任，如何让黄仁俊有舒适的感觉。

被抠弄乳头的感觉还是第一次，痒的感觉让仁俊叫的有些无地自容，帝努还是没有动他的腰，只是一直插着而已，仁俊看了看下面，对李帝努说道

「你不动是想要直接插到隔天早上吗？」

正想说李帝努你是不是不行的时候，他开始缓缓抽插起来，这可是他小处男的第一次，全身都敏感的不行，动一下手就紧抓着帝努的手臂，眼睛紧紧的闭着，但嘴唇却被吻住了，李帝努下半身开始渐渐的加快速度，撞击声越来越大。

「不要了，李帝努你慢点……啊……啊」

舒爽感让眼泪都跑了出来，他突然发现这身体是真的喜欢李帝努，无时无刻都想和他再亲近一点，可当真的达到高潮时，他脑子里突然浮现出了一个人的身影，不是李帝努的另一位男性，笑容好看，那个时时刻刻保护他的罗渽民。

他躺在帝努的怀里，而帝努静静地抱着仁俊，撩拨着因汗水而打湿的浏海，黄仁俊看上去就像是累坏的小猫咪，腰疼的不得了，撒娇着要帝努给他揉揉，李帝努怎么拒绝自己的心上人，拿出百分之两百的温柔态度，仁俊因舒适，舒展自己的身体后就睡着了。

帝努看着他的安稳闭上的眼眸，轻柔的给了一吻。

今夜仁俊在做梦，他梦到他站在伸展台前观看自己作品展出，而走出来的模特儿，是穿着不同套衣服的罗渽民，渽民看着他眼睛都快掉出蜜，仁俊伸出手，示意他走到他身旁。他们旁边有摄影师，那镜头从头到尾都拍摄着渽民，可摄影师本人，却直勾勾的盯着仁俊，他看清楚了，那是李帝努。

可罗渽民已经将仁俊拉入怀中，一切都被镜头纪录了下来。

黄仁俊醒了，心脏跳的好快好快，他看着身旁睡的很没有防备心的帝努，手摸了摸他的脸。在未来的记忆因为一次一次的睡眠以及层又一层的新记忆给冲淡，他感觉自己好像真的要变成这个时候的黄仁俊了，但从未来来的黄仁俊，喜欢的，是罗渽民阿。

6.

对罗渽民来说黄仁俊是人间蒸发，他去尚书房时未见仁俊的身影，下课回来后仁俊的房间像是没有人住过一般空荡，罗渽民坐在桌前等待他回来，他觉得他肯定会回来，因为他和仁俊已经约定好要一起开始过两个人的新生活…

直到隔天早上钟辰乐入住这间房间，还带着那个可爱的小护卫武士，罗渽民才知道现在的情况到底是什么，他走上前，如果他对辰乐做什么他后面的志晟绝对不可能放过他，好声好气的对着辰乐问话，虽然咬牙切齿的样子肯定很明显。

「是，仁俊哥答应要和我交换身份了，而且大部分的人都只知道我讲中文，从中国来的，和我素未谋面，所以仁俊哥是最好的人选。」

罗渽民握紧拳头，跑向世子殿，他不敢想象黄仁俊也喜欢李帝努的画面，他害怕他会失去仁俊，那个将他视为平等关系，送给他小河马的仁俊。

他看见黄仁俊坐在世子殿的塘边，正在画图，他内心祈祷着，仁俊并不是入住了世子殿，那个连他都没住过的地方，他小心翼翼的靠近，却看见仁俊好像被谁逗笑，连眼睛都成了月牙湾，熟悉的身影走了过去，他看见李帝努亲了仁俊的眼睛，手还顺势摸了脸颊，罗渽民嫉妒的快发疯，这是连他以前都没有过的待遇，他不曾入住过世子殿，没有被帝努爱抚过，唯一有的只有那把纸伞，那把第一次入宫时帝努送的礼物，他现在终于看清楚了，李帝努就是没有爱过他。

他气的把伞往旁边一扔，向前抓住了仁俊的手，风又吹来了，将罗渽民的眼泪一起不争气的带了出来，这是李帝努第一次看见罗渽民的眼泪，那孩子总是全身带着戾气，因为拒绝成为看上去柔弱的人，被欺负被折腾也都是静静忍下来，从来没看过这么生动，这样有生命的罗渽民。

「仁俊不要我了吗」

黄仁俊现在确定身体和心肯定是分开操控的，他受到刺激，一下子就站起来握住渽民的双手，仁俊想讲什么，嘴巴开开合合的一句话都没说出来，最后在帝努的瞩目下，还是讲出来了。

「不会不要渽民的，你会一直都是我的好朋友」

李帝努在仁俊身后松了口气，倒是罗渽民，他看着黄仁俊，用着嘴型说什么，并不会给李帝努听到，那是属于罗渽民的唯一信号。

「我爱你」

罗渽民难掩笑意，却还是试图装作失落的走，他现在想要救出黄仁俊，但仁俊是自愿过去的谈何救赎呢？有没有想过其实，他们就是被命运决定了不能在一起。

离成亲夜早已不远，黄仁俊顺其自然接受他就是会嫁给李帝努这样的设定，而且他本来就是欠着辰乐人情的人。

从仁俊回到帝努身边之后，他们的夜晚就没有停下来过，仁俊的双腿缠着帝努，像是牛奶喝不够的小猫咪再缠着主人要奶喝，不得不说李帝努真的是器大活好，他的腰像是马达一样，装上电池就停不下来，囊袋拍打在屁股上，声音却还是没仁俊的呻吟声大，他觉得自己的肚子快被顶破了。

仁俊牵着帝努的手迷迷糊糊睡着了，拔都还没拔出来，导致隔天早上仁俊是被帝努的晨勃给操醒的，大脑都还没清醒，下面的嘴已经在吃早餐了。

「我怎么都不知道原来你精力这么好」

「你离开我这么久，我想让你身体多熟悉我一点」

仁俊抱着帝努，下巴靠在帝努的肩窝，不愧是传说中进入能最深的姿势，他感觉他下面将阴茎全部包覆进来了，他觉得自己也不错厉害，想到这里还偷偷颗颗颗的笑了出来，帝努顶了两下，问着他在笑什么，仁俊觉得会那样想的自己有些奇怪，只好说什么都没有，接着又乖乖的和帝努交换一吻。

-

仁俊难得的想走出世子殿去逛逛，结果辰乐好像一早就在等他来了，他带着黑色的面纱，看上去好像不想被别人看见，可黑色的面纱衬出了他皮肤的白皙，让人有些目不转睛的好看，辰乐大抵是意识到我一直盯着他，做出护住身体的举动，说着自己是志晟的。

他送给辰乐一个大白眼，最后辰乐才说出他过来的目的。

「仁俊哥…不是我想说，但是，在医疗记录表里面，黄仁俊，明明…明明就已经…死掉了…可是哥却好好的站在这边…。」

辰乐拿出医疗记录表，白纸黑字清清楚楚记录了黄仁俊的死亡时间，那天他记的可清楚，不就是他穿越来的那天吗，原来自己的穿越只为了帮过去的自己续命罢了。可这副身体还是残留着许多病痛，虚弱的身体，仁俊知道，过去的仁俊撑不过，那自己来肯定也只是苟延残喘。

那是黄仁俊死前最强烈的愿望，他想嫁给李帝努。

可未来来的黄仁俊却与过去的黄仁俊产生意见分歧，看来不是叫做仁俊眼光就会一样。

「辰乐，我这样说，嗯…很奇怪，但是，我是从未来来的人」

小孩并没有怀疑仁俊，反而张起大眼，急切的想知道未来长什么样子，不过仁俊只说了天机不可泄漏，辰乐就一路缠着黄仁俊，历史有些没学好，从这个时间点推算过去一百年的中国他也不太记得，然后仁俊突然笑了，他笑着说

「看你这幅好皮囊和好歌喉，志晟不是会跳舞吗？要是你在这个年代肯定会被经纪公司签去当偶像的」

辰乐没听懂几个字，这里是还没有经纪公司和偶像这词汇的年代，仁俊简单的解释之后，辰乐说，他也想要当偶像，仁俊摸了摸辰乐的头，也许你的下辈子就是偶像了呀，我如果有回去现代的话，记得把信件偷偷拿个盒子藏在地底，我回去之后会看的。

虽然能不能回去都不知道呢。

7.

罗渽民出现了，他这次再没带着那把伞，不知为何，只要他出现在仁俊面前，仁俊就会猜想是谁偷偷将世界的播放键调慢，他的背后有光，黄仁俊的心脏无可自揭的乱跳，脸都红了起来，辰乐一看见仁俊这样子就直摇头，说这哥没救啦。

仁俊最近看起来举手投足都有着不可言语的美丽，因风吹来半瞇上的眼睛，或是因润喉吞的口水，都让罗渽民心动不已，遇到喜欢的人，是这种感觉吗。不希望对方因自己的占有欲困扰，又希望在对方的心中有自己的一席之地，却在这样不起眼的小细节里，想将他拆斥入腹，想知道黄仁俊是什么味道的。

不知道在什么时候，辰乐识相的离开了，只剩下罗渽民与仁俊两人，他提议到处走走，罗渽民牵起黄仁俊的手，在宫内无人知晓的地方散步着，最后来到了志晟和辰乐之前一起偷情的地方，不过这次换成了他与罗渽民。

渽民手抚了仁俊的脸颊，他上次看过李帝努亲过了眼角，那他也要，他想要覆盖掉李帝努碰过的地方时，黄仁俊却下意识的往后退一步。

「你不要误会，只是…只是…」

「我已经和帝努做过了」

罗渽民并不是没猜到，从仁俊的举手投足之间，变得性感撩人的那瞬间开始他就有感觉不单纯，但那又有什么关系，有做过又如何，他不也做过吗，但他没和仁俊说，他佯装委屈，拉着仁俊的手

「我也想看看，也想进去。」

他笑起来真好看。黄仁俊大概是被美色当前冲昏头，轻轻的点了点头，罗渽民把人带回了房间，虽然不是第一次，但是背德感让心脏跳的快了好几倍，会不会做到一半就紧张的死掉呢。

他们几乎是一路抱着亲去床上的，罗渽民脱下衣服后的身型和他想象的一样精瘦，渽民的手不安分的慢慢往下移动，接吻完全停不下来，像是孩子尝到渴望已久的甜食，仁俊觉得自己要被罗渽民吃掉了，接吻什么时候成了这么有趣的事情呢？还是因为是和罗渽民。

罗渽民的手指进来了，这个人很恶趣味，他手指的技巧有些过于精致，居然只是手指黄仁俊就被玩到高潮，他哭着看着渽民，像是自己身体任何一处都被罗渽民探过一般，有些无地自容，他脸大概红的像颗蕃茄，感觉自己就像是渽民的玩具一样。

渽民深情的将他身体好好看过去，他说，他想比任何人都了解仁俊。他想比谁都还要爱仁俊，他想要…仁俊比起帝努更爱罗渽民。他不知道，打从一开始，黄仁俊就是这么喜欢这么喜欢他。

当阴茎缓缓挺进仁俊身体里时，仁俊忍不住颤抖，呻吟，罗渽民开始进出，肉壁的每一处都没磨蹭着，想要更多，想要罗渽民的全部，仁俊抬起头就为了和渽民多亲一点，他尝起来的味道好像冰淇淋。

他会在罗渽民的怀里融化，最终与罗渽民合为一体。

「仁俊，我们逃跑吧。」

在床上躺着时，罗渽民环抱住了仁俊，他低语着，其实黄仁俊知道，他特别特别喜欢罗渽民，也觉得那人才是自己命运般的相遇，仁俊主动吻了罗渽民，但他对着罗渽民说，他迟早得离开的。

罗渽民以为是李帝努的缘故，有些赌气，要仁俊哄他撒娇给他看，仁俊即使内心有些嫌弃，还是乖乖听话照做，因为喜欢。

却没有机会等到他们两个能够在一起。

帝努对于他们两个的所作所为算是睁一只眼闭一只眼，他一直都知道，仁俊眼里总是有个罗渽民存在，他低落却无处可说，只希望那人能将一点爱意分给他，而不是对于他存在着一种无形的责任感与亏欠感，那不是帝努所想要的结婚形式，但无可奈何，今天若不是仁俊，那么他将娶一位素未谋面的人，连爱他们做不到的陌生人。

如果未来能拥有自由恋爱就好了，帝努这么想着。

一个没有阶级，没有地位种族区分，最单纯的爱。

从前几天晚上开始，仁俊就有些奇怪，他觉得自己的身体能量好像快用完了，彷佛思考都像是要用尽生命的力气，但他也明白，也许这就是这个身体的续命时间，路就只到这里。就算他与渽民还有许多未知的路还没走过。

那是平静的一天，黄仁俊成婚前最后一个夜晚，罗渽民坐在床前，对着躺着看上去有些疲惫的仁俊说

「他日重逢，要等来年。」

当下仁俊并不懂罗渽民的意思，他有些不舒服，昏昏沉沉的就这么睡着了，罗渽民将他带回世子殿，李帝努不在，看来又是被找去与其他兄弟比较了，说到底同样都是可怜人。

罗渽民走了。

-

隔天早上黄仁俊醒来时带着一阵咳嗽，帝努担忧的眼神让他有些不知所措，他睡着前还是在渽民的房间阿，还是，那些日子都只是他的梦境罢了？

「仁俊昨晚可是边哭边睡哦？怎么了阿」

罗渽民大抵是放弃他，在成亲前最后一个晚上把自己还给李帝努，黄仁俊摇摇头，和帝努说着没什么，也许是自己期待着能和你结婚了吧。说着说着又开始咳嗽，仁俊觉得自己有些昏沉，又疲惫，感觉眼睛阖上后就再也睁不开了。

身体不好的有些严重，帝努曾经看过一样的情况，在仁俊还小的时候，有个小喽啰跑来世子殿，悄悄的和李帝努说了什么，他脸色不是很好，仁俊的嘴唇泛白，他知道或许过了今天，他就能回到现代了。

「帝努，我们能不能不要等到晚上成亲，我们现在就结婚好吗」

他怕自己身体撑不到晚上。

那是个简单的仪式，没有任何的亲友，只有世子和他的世子嫔，仁俊牵着帝努的手，主动的亲了亲帝努的唇，像是发自内心又像是非本意的说

「我终于和你在一起了。」

帝努安心的笑着，对着仁俊说，等我回来吧，很快的。

你也要去哪呢？

北方的少数民族终于来到汉城讨伐，其中带领者个熟悉的面孔，当李帝努正面与罗渽民对峙时，才知道这人偏激的比自己想象中还要多还要可怕，杀气腾腾的带领着部队，罗渽民其实从一开始就不是什么孤儿，是被那边人派去当卧底的，差点就忘记自己原始目的了，都还要多亏了仁俊才想起来。

「李帝努，这是我的使命，请你原谅我。」

晚上的婚礼，罗渽民绞尽脑汁的想要破坏，他不想看到仁俊结婚，不想看到仁俊跟李帝努结婚，只是他不知道的是，仁俊早就主动提议，早上就成婚了。帝努叹了口气，他没有说出事实真相，反倒是在一片打打杀杀的火海中，他劝罗渽民，回宫吧，这样还有机会看见仁俊最后一眼的。

仁俊开始产生了幻觉，也不算幻觉，是这个世界里的仁俊在写遗书的样子，他看见那遗书写着，要是和帝努结婚了，他死也无憾。如果你无憾了，那我呢？

突然觉得世界待他真不公平阿，突然的被带来古代，说续命就帮一个人续命，而现在完成他的遗愿，生命就要被收回，还来不及看罗渽民最后一眼呢，为什么呢，他明明这么喜欢渽民，听阿，即使张不开眼，仁俊在恍惚之中彷佛听见了罗渽民的声音。他说

「你不能走，你不要走」

可我得走了，这里不是属于我的世界，他闭上眼睛，陷入一片寂静

「他日重逢，要等来生。」

仁俊闭着眼，最后的力气讲出这句话，不知道有没有人听见呢。

最后叹息的力气也没有了。

罗渽民牵着仁俊的手，他知道他做了这辈子最错误的决定，他就该义无反顾的带走仁俊才对，他的手掌渐渐与手镯一样冰冷，世上再没有第二个黄仁俊可以给他喜欢了。他也知道，当他带兵攻城时，他也将失去待在宫内的机会。

那一年，北方少数民族的将军，偷走了那位貌美的世子嫔，成为了浪漫传说。

8.

黄仁俊醒来时那场时装秀早已结束，他红着脸左顾右盼的，希望没人发现他睡着了，当制作人来问他满不满意时，佯装着自己看完整场秀，说着真好阿看着真满足！制作人拍了拍仁俊的肩膀，说着有个模特儿想长期和您合作，说是爱慕许久，仁俊尴尬的说着好啊好阿，又说着自己有事情得先离开。隐藏起他说的满足其实是做了一场荒唐的梦。

仁俊不喜欢回家，空荡荡的只有他一人的房子，时时刻刻都在提醒他因为是同性恋，和家人出柜后却被他们抛弃，他不喜欢面对这个空又只有四面墙壁的地方，连叹息的力气也没有，他走进了厕所，好像哪里怪怪的却又是很正常。

客厅的电视正播报着整点新闻，仁俊在厕所里滑着手机，外面的新闻正在热烈的欢迎新人中韩男子双人组合出道，一个主唱一个rap，两个都是能跳舞的小孩子，但仁俊并没有仔细听，倒是刚刚的主办推送了一个人的微信给自己，头贴看不见脸，只有一丛粉色的头发，名字是나나 ，这是男性还是女性呢？仁俊虽然有疑问，但并没有多想，手腕上有着过去没有的冰凉感正提醒着仁俊。

他走出厕所时，那两个小偶像的新闻已经没有了，倒是播报了一则新闻，景福宫的凉亭下出土了新的文物，那是一行字，大家所传唱的凄美爱情终于找到了故事的结尾，关于北方将军与世子嫔的爱情。

蝉对我说

他日重逢，要等来生。

「나나 ：请问是仁俊先生吗，我已经喜欢您的作品很久了，不知道您还记不记得我>///<，如果可以的话，等等见个面吧？」

对方传讯息又推送了照片，再看看自己的手上的手镯，才知道这一切都不是梦，经历了这么久与波折，仁俊眼泪不争气的掉下来，他真的与渽民在他日重逢。

「好」

-

「将军，仁俊哥和我说，如果要联系他，写张字条，装入盒子里后放在凉亭下，他会看到的」

辰乐蹲在半夜准备逃跑的渽民身边，他温柔的递给渽民纸和笔，他有点急，写的很短，而辰乐也只看见署名一个渽字，那张信封就和罗渽民的爱意一起被埋进土里，渽民让帝努好好下葬仁俊，而自己，再也无人可循此人踪影。

此后桃花潭再无清泉。

-

黄仁俊比提早的早还要到约定地点，小孩子的情趣他是真不懂，偏偏约在这么原始的森林公园，要不是因为他有可能是罗渽民转世，否则他真的会气的跳脚。

一阵风吹来，仁俊觉得自己今天就不应该装什么年轻带帽子，被吹的那么远他有点懒的去拿，原本想就放弃那顶帽子了，直到有个纤细的手指捡起了。

「是谁？」

仁俊问着，那男生才抬起头，是自己心心念念的，那个人，他缓缓的朝自己走过来，好看的笑容与深邃被眼眸，仁俊不可能认错。当枯叶都已落下，新芽都冒出了，他突然意识到，春天来了。

「我是罗渽民。」

「仁俊，黄仁俊」

他似春风，在正好的季节里与我重逢，吹入我心，使我欢喜。


End file.
